Fascinación
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: El rey Loui piensa sobre lo poco que sabe de su pasado.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Jungle-Magic-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Jungle-Book)

 **Introducción:** Soy un gran fan de **_The Jungle Book_**. De acuerdo con mi madre siempre lo he sido (aparentemente cuando era realmente pequeño, cuando quería que me quedase quieto ponía nuestra copia de la película de animación de Disney en el VHS. Y ella la rebobinaría una y otra y otra y otra vez). He leído los libros, visto las películas (mi favorita siendo la película del 94 con Jason Scott Lee en el papel principal) y acabo de ver el trailer para la nueva película de **_The Jungle Book_** de Disney, que asumo que es supuestamente una versión en acción real de su película animada (Y estoy tan ilusionado de que Scarlett Johanson esta doblando a Kaa, dado que la pitón ES hembra en el libro). Volviendo al tema, eso me inspiro a buscar crossovers de HP/Jungle Book...Y no había ninguno. Así que trate de pensar en una historia, y en cierta manera se me ocurrió una, que he convertido en este desafío dado que no puedo decidirme por que personaje usar.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry debe, gracias a su forma animaga, ser Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Kahn, King Louie o Kaa.

\- Si usas FemHarry, ella DEBE ser o Kaa o Bagheera.

\- Harry NO PUEDE estar en un emparejamiento M/M.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry huye a la India tras derrocar a Voldemort, por cualquier razón, ocultándose en su forma animaga.

\- Harry crece en su forma animal sin saber que es humano.

\- Harry/Una o Ambas hermanas Patil

\- Mowgli es el hermano/primo/hijo de Padma o Parvati Patil (dependiendo de cuando haces la historia).

\- Shere Kahn de la película del 94 (más noble y menos sanguinario, y honestamente la razón por la que adoro esa película ya que los tigres, especialmente tigres blancos, son uno de mis animales favoritos, seguidos de cerca por los lobos...adivina de donde saque mi seudónimo).

* * *

A veces el Rey Louie cuestionaba porque estaba tan fascinado por el fuego, pero pronto se distraía dado que le dolía la cabeza solo con pensar en ello.

El orangután recordaba estar junto a una hoguera cuando era más joven, acurrucándose cerca de las llamas para protegerse del frío, pero era incapaz de decir cuando había pasado. Aún así, a él le interesaba porque cada vez que se encontraba junto a un fuego podía recordar cosas que aparentemente había olvidado, aunque para ser honestos estas tenían poco sentido.

Uno de sus recuerdos más antiguos era estar en una caverna cuya única entrada estaba tapada por algo que sabia que se llamaba una "puerta" tras escuchar a un par de humanos a los que había seguido discretamente hasta una "aldea" cercana a la jungla y la presencia a su alrededor de muchos objetos cuyos nombres desconocía a pesar de tener la sensación de que sabia para que servían.

Otro involucraba un edificio humano de piedra, como el viejo templo donde vivía con sus súbditos, lleno de humanos que aún no se habían convertido en adultos, aunque estos eran mucho más pálidos que los que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Si se concentraba mucho podía ver a un antiguo rival, un humano que parecía una serpiente, tratando de matarlo y como habían peleado entre si por años antes de que lo hubiese matado. Sentía alivio al verle muerto, pero pronto las cosas que Loui veía en sus pesadillas empezaban a suceder.

Él podía recordar claramente escapar de una manada humana gritando un nombre, aunque le parecía extraño saber que no pretendían comerlo sino supuestamente adorarle. También podía recordar ver a dos humanos teniendo lo que llamaban una "boda", pero no entendía porque sentía como si le estuviesen clavando espinas en su pecho al ver la imagen, y ser nombrado líder de una manada humana, algo que aparentemente había odiado porque no había ascendido en la jerarquía por sus méritos sino por quién era. Eso último no tenia ningún sentido dado que solo podías ser jefe si derrocabas al anterior, pero los humanos tenían costumbres muy raras.

El último recuerdo que tenia antes de despertar en la jungla sin tener ni idea de donde estaba o quién era implicaba bajar de un extraño pájaro metálico con su panza hueca llena de humanos y correr a la jungla.

En resumen, un montón de cosas que no podía comprender pero eran todo lo que tenia de su pasado. Loui sabia que tenían que encajar de alguna manera y estaba seguro de que el nombre humano "Harry Potter", que él escuchaba en todos esos recuerdos, tenia algo que ver.

Tal vez un día descubriría la solución al puzzle que era su pasado, pero le llevaría mucho tiempo y lo único que sabia que podía acelerar el proceso era estar ante un fuego para aclarar sus memorias. Por eso había ordenado secuestrar a Mowgli, dado que el proceso iba a ser más fácil si podía crear llamas en lugar de colarse en guaridas humanas por las noches o esperar a que hubiese un incendio.

Tendría que haber sabido que un chaval criado por lobos no sabría como usar el fuego, pero por lo menos ahora tenia una idea de lo que no funcionaba. Algunos de sus monos se habían preocupado por su obsesión, pero Loui no los escuchaba. Necesitaba tener un futuro y eso solo podía suceder si conocía su pasado, a pesar de que lo poco que sabia del mismo no parecía agradable y lo conectaba con los seres humanos en formas que estaba seguro que Shere Kahn desaprobaría severamente si se enterase.

Por desgracia para el viejo tigre, Loui tenia más miedo de lo que no sabia sobre si mismo que de él y no pararía de intentar recordar hasta conocerlo todo sobre su antigua vida incluso si moría en el intento.


End file.
